japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kaname Tosen
Kaname Tosen (東仙 要) was the captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13 until he had betrayed the Soul Society, alongside Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. This betrayal put him at odds with his former best friend Sajin Komamura, as well as his former lieutenant in the 9th Division, Shuhei Hisagi. Background Kaname Tōsen was born on the day of November 13th, while sadly being born completely blind. He had dedicated his life to following the path with the least bloodshed when a very kind unnamed woman who was very special to him had died. She herself followed this path, and Tosen idolized her for it. Her dream was to become a Shinigami, and to use her powers to maintain a peaceful world. Soon after she was accepted by the Shin'o Academy, however, her husband killed her because she had scolded him for killing a comrade over a petty argument. Soon after his best friends funeral, Tosen had sought an audience with the Central 46, to ask why the man was not punished for his crime, but he was denied and carried away by the guards. From that moment on and onwards Tosen has vowed that he would fight only for justice without unnecessary bloodshed from then on. Shortly after, Tosen joined the Shinigami Academy and afterwards became a Shinigami. Tōsen then met Sajin Komamura, while he was still in the Shinigami Academy. At first, Tōsen went up to him (by looking in the wrong direction) and had apologized for not realizing that anyone was in the area, only for Komamura to correct him and state that he was behind him. Tōsen was somewhat surprised by his mistake, but also greeted and introduced himself nevertheless. Tōsen commended Komamura on his ability to hide his spiritual pressure and admitted that despite the fact that he couldn't see, he had never been unable to detect someone's presence before. Komamura apologized, stating that it was a force of habit. They then took to liking each other very quickly, because at that point Komamura was ashamed of his wolf head and Tōsen however could not see it. Komamura then joined the Shinigami and they became close friends, though by the time they reached their positions in the Gotei 13, they didn't see each other as often as normal. Upon one such meeting, Tōsen was happy to see Komamura had joined the Gotei 13, and he asked that Komamura spared some time to visit his Division, making note of how they had a good officer that he knew Komamura would like too. A little later, Tōsen asked Komamura why he became a Shinigami. Komamura explained that it was to repay an obligation that he owed, to a great man who saved him. When Komamura asked him what his reason was, Tōsen found himself at a loss for words. At some point later on, he transferred from the 5th Division on to the 9th Division. Approximately 100 years ago, Tōsen was the 5th Seat of the 9th Division under Captain Kensei Muguruma. Tōsen was sent alongside his captain, Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna and his 3rd, 4th, and 6th seats; to investigate the mysterious disappearances in Rukongai. Mashiro constantly complained about the fact that they had to investigate something and that they didn't even know what they had to investigate, noting that a vanguard of 10 others were already sent prior to their arrival. Her incessant whining only irritated Kensei causing him to be physically restrained from attacking her by his subordinates. Shortly they were alerted to a Hollow attack. Tōsen and the others proceeded to attack the large Hollow to protect the citizens of the Rukongai district, with Kensei releasing his Shikai and completely obliterating the Hollow. Kensei then addressed Mashiro who while absent from the battle, found 10 empty shihakushō close to where the Hollow attacked. Kensei then gave orders to his men to contact central command, requesting a researcher from the 12th Division. He then had his men set up a camp for the night. Kensei resolved that if there was someone or something attacking Shinigami they would eventually go after the Seireitei and that a stand must be made before they made it that far. When Tōsen asked what he should do, Kensei told him to come along with him to search the area. Later on that night, Tosen was standing guard and when the 6th seat, Todo Izaemon, returned from the 12th Division headquarters, Tōsen mentioned that he was late. Tōdō apologized and told him that he would relieve him but Tōsen stated that was not necessary as the three of them were there so they would all keep watch. Shortly after, Tōsen and the other 9th Division members were attacked and seemingly killed by some unknown assailant. It is later on revealed that Tōsen was behind the betrayal of the 9th Division by having to stabbed Kensei in the back and killed Kasaki, Shinobu Eishima, and Tōdō, who were accompanying Kensei. He subsequently subdued the team sent to locate the missing 9th Division members using his Bankai. When Captain Shinji Hirako of the 5th Division asked him why he betrayed his captain, Sōsuke Aizen answered that Tōsen didn't betray anyone because he just faithfully followed his orders. After Aizen explained what had happened to Shinji he ordered Tōsen to finish off those left. Tōsen critically attacked Hiyori Sarugaki and Shinji who in mid-Hollowfication, went to attack him, but Tōsen blocked and leaped away. He then asked Aizen what he should do and Aizen gave him leave to finish Shinji off. The two battled with Shinji gaining the upper hand when he knocked Tōsen down sending him crashing into the ground below. Tōsen got up exhausted and apologized to Aizen, promising he would finish him off shortly, but Aizen dismissed it and told him it was okay and decided to take out his captain himself. However Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi arrived to stop Aizen from dispatching his captain. Aizen proceeded to leave the scene of the crime with his henchmen, stating that "there's nothing more to do there". To stop them from retreating, Tessai performed a high-level Kido spell against them, only to be countered by Aizen's own, allowing them to escape. Much later on in the day, Kenpachi Zaraki came into the Seireitei and killed the former captain of the 11th Division. Ever since that day, Tōsen saw Kenpachi as a monster who served no purpose, but to create chaos and would eventually break the tenuous peace of the Soul Society. Tōsen later on became the captain of the 9th Division. During this time, he became a mentor to Shuhei Hisagi. One day, Hisagi led a field lesson on performing the Konsō with Freshman Class One, which ended with a group of giant Hollows taking the class by surprise. This event scared Hisagi to the point where he was afraid of whenever he unsheathed his blade. Tōsen responded that "it is for that very reason Hisagi must strive to become a seated officer". He further explained that the most important thing for a soldier was not power, but a heart that knew its limitations. At some point during their captaincy, Tōsen, Aizen, and Ichimaru secretly visited Baraggan Louisenbairn, the King of Hueco Mundo and the Lord of Las Noches. When a large Hollow attacked Aizen, Tōsen stepped in and killed the creature with very little effort. Baraggan then welcomed them to his palace of Las Noches. Tōsen commented that it was interesting that Baraggan called "a place without walls or a ceiling a palace", asking if it was a joke on his part. Baraggan plainly stated that he had no need for a ceiling, as he was a king and the very sky of Hueco Mundo was the roof of his palace. Aizen chided Tōsen and told him he didn't want to get into an argument. Aizen tried to convince Baraggan to join him, but Baraggan laughed and told Aizen that there was no one higher than him. Aizen released his Zanpakutō and showed Ichimaru and Tōsen decimating Baraggan's army. Some time after this, when both he and Isshin Kurosaki were still captains, Tōsen, along with Gin and Aizen, continued to conduct Hollowfication experiments while attempting to locate Shinji Hirako's group. When asked about their current progress, he told Aizen that while they had been successful in imbuing a Hollow with the ability to convert others, the conversion itself couldn't be carried out on normal souls, or the souls of division members, because the process was still too virulent. While observing the ongoing fight between Isshin and this Hollow on a monitor, Tōsen noted that there was no report on the captain's deployment, before Aizen then requested a closer look. Later on, arriving at the scene of the battle with the others, with all three wearing Reiatsu-concealing cloaks, Tōsen watched as Aizen cut down Isshin. Afterwards, Tōsen argued that they shouldn't consider the Hollow a failure, and that instead of referring to it as a "sample", it should be called "White". He then states that it was the first Hollow to be created based off of a Shinigami's soul. When Masaki Kurosaki suddenly intervenes in the battle between Isshin and the hollow known as White, Tōsen notes that she wasn't part of their plans and prepares to kill her, but is stopped and told to watch by Aizen. Following White's defeat and self-destruction, Tōsen expressed his shock and frustration at the turn of events, by stating that their Hollow hadn't just had target Hollowfication, but had reached the final stage of its transformation, before calling it a failure. Aizen quickly calmed him down and said that although things weren't progressing as they had planned, the results were sure to be interesting, as their experimental Hollow had chosen to target a Quincy, its polar opposite. Tōsen was silent as Aizen continued by asking if he and Gin were at all curious to see how events would further unfold. Personality Kaname Tōsen's creed in life is to "take the path with the least bloodshed"; it was for this reason that he felt it necessary to follow Sosuke Aizen. Despite this, he knows of Aizen's plan to create the King's Key, which will require the deaths of thousands of innocent people. He was also willing to attack and kill members of his own division while acting as the 5th seat, including Hollowfying his own captain. Tosen, along with Gin Ichimaru is identified by Kenpachi Zaraki as being afraid of death, this is later on confirmed with him saying he only feared being assimilated into the Shinigami culture and dying a pointless death. Also, despite stating many times how much his female friend loved the world, he himself never said so, and in fact hated the world that took away his female friend. As Captain of the 9th Division, which is charged with the editing of Seireitei Communication, Tōsen was the chief editor of the journal. He himself wrote a serialization titled "The Path of Justice", which was not very popular, until he began to publish cooking recipes in his articles, which made them more popular among female Shinigami. This also indicates that his specialty is indeed cooking, his favorite dishes being chicken stewed with carrots and other sophisticated ones. He does not like pickled food. Tōsen also has several unique relationships with the Arrancar. Tōsen thinks of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in the same manner as Kenpachi Zaraki; a killing machine that will cause only more bloodshed in the world. Wonderweiss Margela seems to have a large affection towards him. Tōsen explains that this is because they are both pure spirits, and that pure spirits tend to attract and follow each other. Appearance Kaname Tōsen has dark brown skin and dark brown braids. He has pupil less eyes that are a pale lavender, and has been blind since birth. While a captain he wore the traditional Shinigami uniform with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulders and his captain's haori over it; the uniform is tied with a purple obi sash. He also wore an orange scarf around his neck, white boots (instead of the normal sandals), and black, fingerless gloves. He usually wore clear goggles, although this was not always the case. He kept his hair tied back in a ponytail. Tōsen, just like Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru, has changed his outfit after defecting from the Soul Society, wearing clothing similar to the Arrancar and having his braids let down. He wears a white, sleeveless coat over black hakama, white boots, longer gloves, band like visor, and an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm. With this outfit, he carries his Zanpakutō. The white coat and black hakama are later changed for a single longer, white robe while his boots are replaced by typical Arrancar footwear. Kaname's Zanpakutō is suspended from a string like attachment on the left of his robe. Around 100 years ago, he wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a long-collared white jacket over it. His hair was held backwards and up (somewhat resembling Love Aikawa's current hairstyle), while a mask obscured his mouth and nose, while large goggles covered his eyes and forehead, completely obscuring his face. Abilities Master Swordsman Though he has a personal philosophy that questions the need for violence, Kaname Tōsen is highly proficient in the use of his Zanpakutō, which is further impressive with his blind status. During his days as the 5th seated officer of the 9th Division, he was able to fight at a captain's level, by going toe-to-toe with Shinji Hirako (although Shinji was focused on halting his Hollowfication process at the time). Tōsen's swordsmanship mastery is even further emphasized by him holding his own against Kenpachi Zaraki, one of the Soul Society's foremost experts in swordsmanship, even if it was only for a short time. Shunpo Expert Tōsen was fast enough to sneak up behind Grimmjow (when he attacked Karakura Town) before he realized it. Tōsen was able to cut off Grimmjow's arm before he felt any pain, and obliterate the arm with a mid-level Kidō before it hit the ground, a testament to his speed. He quickly protected Aizen from Shinji's attack. Kido Expert Tōsen has been shown using high level Kidō spells without incantation. Descorrer Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Living World and Hueco Mundo. Tōsen used this to return to Hueco Mundo from Karakura Town. Great Spiritual Power As the former captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13, Tōsen boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. His skill in the use of his spiritual power is evident, as he uses his spiritual sense to "see". His Reiatsu is the color pink. Hakuda Combatant While relying mostly on his sword skills, Tōsen is also competent in hand-to-hand combat, by using swift and powerful kicks to easily overpower and throw around other skilled fighters like Sajin Komamura, despite the massive difference in size. Suzumushi Suzumushi (清虫, Cricket; Viz "Bell Bug"): In its sealed state, Suzumushi looks like a regular katana. The tsuba has a teardrop shape, with the base of the drop arcing over the top of the blade, and the point of the drop pointing below the cutting edge. A row of several tiny teardrop-shaped holes decorates the bottom of the curve, and a small ring, approximately 2" in diameter, dangles off the tip of the tear-drop. The ring itself plays a vital role in the activation of Tōsen's Bankai. Shikai Unlike most Zanpakutō, Suzumushi has two Shikai commands, each producing a unique automatic effect. Shikai Special Ability Suzumushi maintains its form of a regular katana. Suzumushi's release command is "Cry" (鳴け, nake), which projects a high-pitched tone over a wide area, overloading the hearing of anyone in range and knocking them unconscious. This comparatively humane and painless technique fits with Tōsen's self-presentation as a proponent of justice. The ring tone is produced by the vibration of Suzumushi, which Tōsen used to free his sword from the chains of Hisagi's Kazeshini. Suzumushi Nishiki Benihikō (清虫二式紅飛蝗, Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts; Viz "Bell Bug Type Two: Flying Locust"): A technique which changes Suzumushi into its Benihikō form. Suzumushi vibrates momentarily and, after Tōsen moves the blade around him in a semi-circle, a trail appears, following the sword's path. The trail turns into hundreds of blades, which rain down on his opponents. Bankai Suzumushi Tsuishik Enma Kōrogi (清虫終式閻魔蟋蟀, Cricket Final Form: Devil Cricket; In the English version: Bell Bug Closing Ceremony: Final Cricket): Suzumushi maintains its form of a regular katana, though without the small ring. Tōsen holds up his sword in his right hand, and places his left palm against the ring on his cross guard. The ring begins to spin as it releases spiritual energy. As it spins faster, the circle grows bigger and bigger until it's large enough to surround his body. The ring then splits into ten other glowing rings of similar size that encircle Tōsen.74 With a slash of his sword, the circles go flying outwards and form a circular perimeter over a large area. Once in position, the ten rings begin to generate a black void, which grows in size until it forms a large black dome, which is centered around Tōsen's body and anchored to the ground by the ten rings. Bankai Special Ability The dome creates a vacuum that nullifies the senses of spiritual energy, sight, sound, and scent, what Tōsen calls Mumyō (無明, lit. "No Light", popularly known as "Avidya" and defined as "Ignorance (of Buddhist teachings)"). The only sense the victim retains is that of touch. Unlike with some Zanpakutō, Suzumushi does not convert itself into the massive dome that it creates during Bankai. Instead, the dome serves as a separate extension of Suzumushi itself, allowing Tōsen to wield its sealed form as a weapon while inside the dome, but preventing him from using its abilities. The technique's main shortcoming is that anyone, not just Tōsen himself, touching Suzumushi's hilt is immune to the dome's effects, so anyone able to grab Suzumushi recovers their senses. The dome only exists as long as Tōsen wills it to, or if he happens to become seriously injured; in either circumstance, the dome shreds apart and dissipates. Resurrección Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo (鈴虫百式狂枷蟋蟀 グリジャル・グリージョ, Gurijaru Gurījo; Spanish for "Cricket Hundredth Ceremony: Chirping Cricket, "Japanese for "Cricket Hundredth Ceremony: Lunatic Shackles Cricket") Tōsen begins the release by holding his Zanpakutō upside down. The release envelops him in darkness, transforming him into a bestial Hollow-like creature. In this form, he becomes hunched over, and his entire body is covered with black fur, with a large Hollow hole in his torso. He also possesses four insect-like arms with clawed hands. On the hunch on his back are two long, spiraling horns, each adorned near the points with two rings with chains hanging from them. His head resembles a cricket, with a bilateral line running down the center, large bulbous eyes (which give him sight) and large rings hanging from the side protrusions. At the bottom of the head is a small opening where his mouth is, which has jagged teeth. He has a long, bushy tail, and a double pair of insect wings. In this form, his Reiatsu is black, with a purple outline. Resurrección Special Ability In this form, Tōsen has enhanced versions of his sound-based abilities. Immense Strength Tōsen's Resurrección grants him increased strength, as he grabbed hold of Sajin Komamura's Bankai when it attacked him, and crushed a portion of its blade with one hand. High-Speed Regeneration Tōsen was also shown regenerating his wounds in his Resurrección form. Los Nueve Aspectos Los Nueve Aspectos (九相輪殺 (ロス・ヌウェベ・アスペクトス), Rosu Nuwebe Asupekutosu; Spanish for "The Nine Aspects", Japanese for "Nine Pagoda Finals Kill"): Tōsen draws lime-green circles in the air with his claws, creating a massive burst of sound-based concussive force that reverberates out with crushing power. This technique is capable of dealing a fatal blow to Sajin Komamura's Bankai with relative ease. La Mirada La Mirada (ラ・ミラーダ, Ra Mirāda; Spanish for "The Gaze"): Tōsen gains the ability to charge a lime-green Cero in front of both of his eyes. The two Ceros are generated separately, but they fuse together before firing. Hollow Mask Tōsen's Hollow mask covers most of his head, neck, and throat, with the exception of a small hole in the back for his hair. It has a smooth white surface, with the only feature being a bilateral line down the middle, separating the mask into two portions. Tōsen's outfit attire also changes: he loses the orange strap on his shoulder, and gains a chest plate and a pair of small slim shoulder guards with designs similar to his mask. It is able to open up at the mouth area. When it does, vertical lines appear on the top and bottom, giving it the look of teeth. Power Augmentation While wearing the mask, Tōsen's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. Enhanced Strength While wearing his Hollow mask, Tōsen gains greater strength. He effortlessly blocks Tenken and kicks Komamura, sending him crashing into the buildings below. Enhanced Speed While wearing his Hollow mask, Tōsen gains enhanced speed, which he uses to overwhelm Hisagi and Komamura. High Speed Regeneration While wearing his Hollow mask, Tōsen is able to heal his mangled arm, to the point where it does not show any signs that it was injured. 'Bleach (Anime)' Soul Society arc Kaname Tōsen first appears during an emergency captain's meeting. When Gin Ichimaru asks where the 13th Division captain is, Tōsen explains that he has been excused for an injury. However, he remains silent throughout the constant bickering between his fellow officers. Tōsen later on appears with Sajin Komamura as Retsu Unohana finishes Sōsuke Aizen's autopsy. She confirms that he is dead, ruling out the possibility that it is a fake body. After her examination, she tells the captains to return to their posts. As they are leaving, their lieutenants, Shūhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba appear. Hisagi asks about Captain Aizen, but Tōsen shakes his head. He then announces his intentions of stepping out to the front lines, saying that the fastest way to find out who was behind Aizen's death is ending the Ryoka's invasion. When Uryū Ishida reaches the top of the stairs to the Shishinrō, Tōsen uses his Shikai to disable Ishida. Tōsen appears in the 7th Division barracks as Komamura makes his decision. When the 7th Division captain asks about his thoughts, he replies that the road that he sees is the one not dyed in blood. Tōsen tells Komamura that he believes they will walk the same path. Tōsen, alongside Komamura and their lieutenants, confronts Kenpachi Zaraki over his decision to help the intruders. When Tōsen releases his Bankai (in which changes a small area in general), Kenpachi learns that he is unable to see, hear, and sense spirit energy. However, he is still able to fight off Kaname with the sense of touch, as he is able to feel when the blade makes contact with his body. However, Kenpachi becomes frustrated with this style of fighting and lets Kaname impale him with his sword. Kenpachi then grabs hold of Suzumushi's hilt and figures out that only by grabbing Suzumushi is he able to see and hear Kaname. Before Kaname can attack him, Kenpachi grabs Suzumushi once more and manages to gravely wound Kaname, which dispels his Bankai. Tōsen is injured badly, but still tries to fight for his justice; something that makes Kenpachi actually want to kill him out of annoyance. However, before Kenpachi could finish him off, Komamura intervenes, saving Tōsen, but breaking his helmet in the process. What happens afterwards to Tōsen is largely unknown, only that he heals and later appears before Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki whom he teleports to Aizen once he is revealed to be a traitor, and watches the several attempts to stop Aizen. Tōsen leaves with Aizen and Gin. As he departs, Komamura demands an explanation from him about where his justice has gone, but Tōsen merely replies that he follows the path with least bloodshed. Bounts arc Tōsen is seen during a flashback with Maki Ichinose, while explaining to him about Kenpachi Zaraki and how he is dangerous as a demon. Arrangcar arc Tōsen is seen again, now wearing clothing more atoned to that of the Arrancar. He arrives in a Garganta in the Human World intervening with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez when he is about to draw his sword in his fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, suddenly appearing behind Grimmjow. He calmly tells Grimmjow to sheath his sword and when Grimmjow yells at him asking why he is there Tōsen calmly lists his crimes of mobilizing five Arrancar without permission and leading them to their deaths and finally all against orders. But it is first when he tells that Aizen is furious that Grimmjow appears faced. Tōsen says that they should go and that he will be punished in Hueco Mundo and then opens up a Garganta. After bringing Grimmjow to Aizen in the throne room, Aizen calmly welcomes Grimmjow home. When Tōsen asks Grimmjow if he has anything to say for himself, Grimmjow says he has nothing to say causing Tōsen to call him a bastard, only for Aizen to say that things are alright as he is not upset. As Tōsen complains about this, Aizen assumes that Grimmjow only did it out of loyalty to him and asks Grimmjow if he was right. Tōsen, however, grabs Grimmjow by his collar and asks Aizen for permission to execute him. By these actions, Grimmjow asks if he has a personal grudge against him and if he should really act like that seeing that he is a commanding officer. Tōsen only berates Grimmjow about his justice saying that justice without a great cause is only slaughter, but that same slaughter with a great cause is justice. Tōsen then draws his Zanpakutō and quickly slices off Grimmjow's left arm and then destroys the arm with a Kidō Blast, as a form of punishment. As Grimmjow is about to attack Tōsen, Aizen stops him saying that if he does he will no longer have a reason to pardon him. Hueco Mundo arc While Ichigo and his friends invade Hueco Mundo, Kaname is seen in a meeting with Aizen, Gin, and the Espada. When Aizen sits down, Tōsen and Gin stand by his sides and by Aizen's orders. Tōsen then moves a switch to activate a holographic projector to display a holographic visual on the table. When Grimmjow leaves the room, Tōsen asks where he was going only for Grimmjow to respond violently that he is going to slaughter them. When Tōsen tells him that he has yet to receive any orders from Aizen, Grimmjow says that it is on Aizen's behalf that he is going to kill them. Tōsen, however, is stopped by Aizen who stops Grimmjow himself with a threat of his spiritual pressure. Tōsen is later seen somehow monitoring the intruders, despite his blindness. He is approached by Gin who calls it a bad hobby of his, but Tōsen comments that he too must be worried about the intruders since he came too, only for Gin to be saying that he was joking. When Gin tries to enter he is stopped by Wonderweiss Margela and asks Tōsen to deal with him. As Gin notes how Wonderweiss has gotten attached to Tōsen, Tōsen goes on to explain how pure beings tend to be attracted to one another although he has yet to determine how Wonderweiss is a pure being. Gin then sees that they have passed into the "Den of Tres Cifras". When Wonderweiss begins to stutter "Tres", Tōsen explains how the former demoted Espada have been given a three digit number. After the 5th Espada, Nnoitra Gilga, is killed by Kenpachi Zaraki, Tōsen is seen with Gin and Aizen, when Aizen announces that the entire kidnapping of Orihime Inoue was a ruse on his part to deprive Soul Society of a valuable military asset. On Aizen's orders he opens a path to Karakura Town and leaves with Aizen and Gin to the Human World. Fake Karakura Town arc He later appears with Aizen and Gin to destroy Karakura Town, but becomes trapped in Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's fire prison and is unable to fight. He then asks Gin if he feels bad that he abandoned his former lieutenant, Izuru Kira. Gin says that he is actually pleased to see that Kira is doing well in his absence.42 He is later seen again when Hooleer extinguishes the fire prison that he had been trapped in along with Aizen and Gin. Tōsen appears somewhat surprised at the arrival of the Visored. When Gin expresses his annoyance for Wonderweiss, Tōsen quietly silences him, saying Wonderweiss' words have meaning. As the two watch, Hooleer spews forth a massive horde of Gillian-class Menos. As Shinji Hirako attacks Aizen, Tōsen steps in to block the attack and slashes at Shinji in a single swift motion. He manages to cut his forehead as Shinji dodges the attack. Tōsen remarks that he missed to which Shinji quips he is a liar as he noticeably cut him. Tōsen explains he was trying to cut his head off from the eyes up and considers the scratch he made a miss. Shinji attempts to provoke Tōsen by calling him an underling to which Tōsen retorts that it must make him sick to know an underling like him is about to kill him. As Tōsen attacks again, he is blocked by Sajin Komamura. Tōsen seems somewhat surprised at his intervention. Komamura remarks on how the situation is the opposite of his fight with Kenpachi Zaraki and how he never thought he would be protecting someone from Tōsen. Tōsen plainly states he knew it was inevitable and that he and Komamura would one day cross swords, and one of them would die at the hands of the other. As Tōsen prepares to attack, his Zanpakutō is entangled by Kazeshini as Shūhei Hisagi appears and requests for Captain Komamura to allow him to enter the fight. Hisagi greets Tōsen and tells him he wants to thank him, Tōsen questions if he is being sarcastic. Hisagi continues and explains that he wants to thank him for his instruction, and that he will use everything Tōsen taught him to open his eyes and take him back to Soul Society. Tōsen questions his statement condescendingly and tells Hisagi he never changes. Tōsen vibrates his Zanpakutō to release from Hisagi's chain and Tōsen addresses Hisagi telling him that he taught him that those who do not know fear are not fit to do battle. Tōsen reiterates that Hisagi has not changed at all, as there is not even a hint of fear in his words. Tōsen later expresses surprise when Aizen descends onto the battlefield, and states to Komamura that he can now release his full power. Komamura initially thinks he means his Bankai, but Tōsen retorts that Aizen gave him a power far greater than Bankai, and brings his hand to his face. There is a release of spiritual pressure that Hisagi and Komamura shield themselves from with Komamura yelling to Tōsen, asking him what made him fall so low. When the smoke clears Tōsen stands before them with a Hollow mask, causing Hisagi to ask him if that is Hollowfication to which Tōsen confirms. When Hisagi asks why, he is surprised as Tōsen appears in front of him and slashes him, this causes Komamura to release his Shikai. Tōsen effortlessly blocks the attack much to Komamura's surprise; furthermore, before he realizes it, Tōsen kicks him in the side, sending him crashing down into the town below. Tōsen then comments to Komamura that it's ironic that the Gotei 13 ally Ichigo is a hybrid of Shinigami and Hollow just like him. He then asks Komamura to explain why this has become a despicable power just because he has chosen to wield it. Komamura explains that Ichigo Kurosaki did not choose to undergo Hollowfication; he on the other hand, as an elite Shinigami, had no need for such a thing, and chose it of his own free will. He then tells him that he has been corrupted by that power. Tōsen questions this explanation, and asks how flirting with his inner Hollow would prove anything of the sort. He states that Komamura only speaks in that tone because of his antiquated sense of dualism regarding Shinigami and Hollows. Komamura yells at him, stating that is not what he meant, in fact he was referring to the way he threw away his friends and subordinates simply to gain forbidden power. Komamura makes note that is where his corruption has led him astray. Tōsen goes to speak, but he is cut off when a chain wraps around his neck pulling him back and slamming him into the roof of a nearby building. As he lays upon the rubble, Hisagi holds Tōsen by his throat and holds his Zanpakutō up to him, to which Tōsen comments that he is far too lenient on him, as old habits die hard. Hisagi agrees stating that the attack was not filled with malicious intent, as even when his blade is drawn his style has always been never to use excessive force. He explains that is the path Tōsen taught him, he then recounts to his former captain the importance of the first time he was taught Tōsen's philosophy. He then asks how Tōsen can utter such words and then ignore them, he asks that Tōsen look at what he has become and what drives his fear. Tōsen impales Hisagi upon his Zanpakutō without saying a word and throws him off the side of the roof. Tōsen then simply states that his fear for the past 100 years is that he would assimilate with the rest of the Shinigami and die a pointless death. He then is interrupted as Komamura releases his Bankai. Tōsen scoffs at Komamura's Bankai as he releases it, saying that after the 7th Division captain had seen his power, fighting him with a mere Bankai is foolish. Tōsen attacks the giant's right arm, injuring Komamura in the process. Komamura counterattacks and the giant's left arm hits Tōsen several blocks away. This attack breaks Tōsen's left arm, leaving it mangled. Tōsen makes the observation that Komamura's Bankai is linked to his body and that injuring the giant corresponds to injuring Komamura. Tōsen makes the comment that Komamura probably never considered the possibility of failing to defeat the enemy in a single strike or receiving a counterattack. Tōsen uses high-speed regeneration to fully restore his arm. Komamura tells Tōsen that he has truly abandoned his Shinigami nature. His reply is that those words are nothing more than excuses for his own defeat. Tōsen repeats Komamura's words about him debasing himself, deceiving his friends in order to gain power. However, he then asks Komamura, "If one has joined an organization for the sake of revenge, would it not be falling to forget that goal and instead live a peaceful life within said organization?" As he speaks his mask begins to crack and form a mouth. Tōsen then tells Komamura that the latter is more debasing than the former, shouting revenge. He asks Komamura if he thought it was strange "that a man whose greatest friend was killed would join the same organization as the killer?" Komamura answers that he thought his goal was justice, that he believed in his friend's ideals and wanted to fulfill them himself. Tōsen says that Komamura is correct. Justice is his goal, but asks what justice is and that goodness and justice are not the same. He says that living out his peaceful life and not avenging his friend would be evil. Komamura says that he had misjudged Tōsen completely and that they will never meet eye-to-eye. Tōsen asks if Komamura will strike him down, saying that it's laughable. Komamura replies if their core beliefs are incompatible that attempting to use words is meaningless, saying that for the sake of Soul Society, he must strike Tōsen down. He says to Tōsen that he has already forgiven him in his heart. Tōsen is slightly put off by this, telling him not to speak as though he were a god, saying that he had already forgiven him. Tōsen tells him that he didn't ask for forgiveness and that if Komamura wanted to strike him down, he should do so if he is able to say that after witnessing his Resurrección. Tōsen then releases his Resurrección: Suzumushi Hyakushiki, Grillar Grillo as Komamura looks on. Tōsen is enveloped in darkness, and once it clears he is shown to have become a monstrous, cricket-like creature. He opens his large eyes, and ecstatically reveals that he can now see, even commenting on Komamura's ugliness. He then rises up to attack Komamura, who attacks with his Bankai, but Tōsen blocks the Bankai's sword with his bare hand cracking it in the process, and he then uses his Los Nueve Aspectos technique to crush the Bankai's chest, causing Komamura to suffer a mirrored injury and fall down. Tōsen comes over to Komamura's prone body and asks if he should "just end this", as he powers up a double Cero. He claims that justice is "something that cannot be expressed in mere words", but is interrupted when a blade suddenly goes through his head. The blade is revealed to be Hisagi's Zanpakutō. Hisagi states that, just as he thought, Tōsen is no longer his captain as his old, sightless captain would have easily evaded such an attack. Hisagi then releases his Zanpakutō while it is still impaled in Tōsen's head, causing him further injury. Tōsen coughs up blood and as he feels his life fading away, he sees the face of his old friend but cannot recognize her. Tōsen then remarks that he cannot see anything at all. Tōsen recalls in a memory when he begged the Central 46 Chambers to know the reason why the man who killed his friend was not being punished. He is held back as he asked them to reconsider, but the memory begins to fade as he opens his eyes and gazes up at Hisagi and Komamura staring down at him. He has reverted to his normal form and he tries to speak, but Komamura tells him not to as thanks to his Hollow powers, he can still breath, but his throat is still torn and right now, he does not need to speak. Komamura asks him if he had said prior to the fight that he knew they would eventually cross blades. He then admits that he knew that while fighting, they would eventually cross blades as well, mentioning that Hisagi certainly thought the same thing too. He states that it was as if the relationships between them were brief, fading in and out of existence or possibly small and unimportant and yet, they would still cross swords. Therefore, Komamura figures this must be destiny after gaining understanding from within the heart. Tōsen seems surprised that he came to this conclusion. Komamura continues to explain that he does not expect Tōsen to stop being angry, nor will he tell him to stop hating. He asks that he just does not focus on revenge until he loses himself, just like when he lost his friend. Komamura states that if he were to lose him he would lose his heart as well. Tōsen sheds a tear upon hearing this and tells Komamura thank you. He then turns to Hisagi and asks him to please show him more of his face, as he is still in his Hollowfication form, and he is still able see with his eyes. While he still can, he wants to try to remember his face. But before he can finish his sentence, Tōsen's body explodes, splattering blood all over Komamura and Hisagi. Video Games Kaname Tosen appears in the following video games: *Bleach: Blade Battlers *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd *Bleach: Soul Carnival *Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom *Bleach: Flame Bringer *Bleach: Heat the Soul *Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 *Bleach: The Shattered Blade *Bleach: Soul Resurreccion *Bleach: The Blade of Fate *Bleach: Dark Souls *Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami *Bleach: Versus Crusade *Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou *Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society *Bleach: Erabareshi Tamashii *Bleach: Brave Souls *Bleach: Paradise Lost Quotes *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "Even if you try to guess my position from where you were attacked, you will not be able to catch me. Because no matter how experienced a fighter is, after he is stripped of light, he can't help but fear the darkness. No matter how slight that fear is, the fighter's movements will be slowed down". *(Eulogizing his friend) "Her desire for a peaceful world that was stronger than anyone's...Her sense of justice that was stronger than anyone's...she chose to fight for her beliefs, but in the end, she died before she could even start. Was she lacking something? Is it not enough to have a strong will in order to fight for peace and justice? In that case, I want strength. I want the strength to help me create peace. If it is not enough to believe in justice, then I will become justice. I will seek out the evils in this world and wipe them out like the clouds in the sky. I swear I will... for justice." *(To Sajin Komamura) "I thought I'd made it clear to you. My eyes can only see one path and that is the path with the least amount of bloodshed. Justice, is always there, and the path I follow, is justice." *(To Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) "Justice without a great cause begets nothing more than slaughter. However, that same slaughter in the name of a great cause is justice." *(To Shuhei Hisagi) "I believe I told you. Those who know not fear have no right to stand in battle. You have not changed in the slightest. In the words that you just spoke to me, I sensed not the slightest fragment of fear." *(To Sajin Komamura) "Why must changing from a Shinigami to something closer to a Hollow constitute debasement? Your words stem from stunted, two-dimensional principles, identifying Shinigami as righteous and Hollows as evil." *(To Shuhei Hisagi after stabbing him) "Oh, I have fear. For the past hundred years, I have been afraid - afraid of dying like the rest of you Shinigami." *(To Sajin Komamura) "You said that I have 'debased' myself, yes? Deceiving my friends and subordinates in order to obtain power. Then let me ask you this. Joining an organisation for the sake of revenge, yet in the course of one's peaceful life there, forgetting that objective and coming to serve that organisation happily... would you not call that debasement? Though my eyes see not, they perceive the latter situation as far more self-debasing than the first." *(To Sajin Komamura) "Yet what is justice?! To forgive the one who killed my beloved friend?! Certainly, that would be an act of 'goodness'! A beautiful act! Almost too beautiful to behold!! But is 'goodness' the same thing as 'justice'?! No! To live out my own peaceful life, never avenging the regrets of the departed, would be evil!" *(To Sajin Komamura) "She truly loved this world. That is why she became a Shinigami, to fight for justice. And I did not wish to allow that justice for which she fought to go unrealized. I swore to devote my own life to carrying on her wish. That is why I became a Shinigami." *(To Sajin Komamura) "Justice is not something that can be expressed in mere words." Relationships Shuhei Hisagi Sajin Komamura Sosuke Aizen Gin Ichimaru Ichigo Kurosaki Trivia *His birthday was November 13. *In omakes, he seems to be capable of living normally, despite his blindness. *While the anime portrays his hair as a purple color, Tite Kubo's official art shows him with black. *The manga is inconsistent with the number of rings in Tosen's Bankai, using 9 or 10 respectively, although the anime is consistent with 9 rings. *Tosen was the author of a serialized article in the Seireitei Communication titled The Path of Justice (正義の道, Seigi no Michi), which was never cancelled despite its unpopularity due to Tosen's position as Editor-in-Chief. The column used to focus on themes like "What is Justice". However, Tosen had started exploring others ideas like Recipe for Justice (正義のレシピ, Seigi no Reshipi), which contained cooking recipes. As a result, the column started gaining in popularity, especially among female Shinigami. *His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Battle Lines" by John Wetton. *His Japanese voice actor, Toshiyuki Morikawa also voices Isshin Kurosaki. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Toshiyuki Morikawa *'English' : David Rasner all information on Kaname Tosen came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kaname_T%C5%8Dsen Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males